clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale
Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale is the 13th and final episode of Clone High. It was written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It originally aired February 10th, 2003. Synopsis On a very special season finale of Clone High, Abe asks out "J-Cl" to the prom, Gandhi is forced to go STAAAAAAAAAAG, and The Board of Shadowy Figures come to Clone High High School to put an end to Scudworth's evil plan once and for all. Plot Abe asks Cleo to the prom at the beginning of the episode, but seems to stutter between her name and Joan's. Gandhi attempts to get dates to the prom, but to no avail. Feeling glum, he approaches the "nerds" of the school and proposes that the make a prom posse, and that they all wear white tuxes. Joan comes into school with her new look, and after JFK asks her to prom, she accepts while putting on a fake "giggly slut" personality, hoping to make Abe jealous. Abe and JFK both come to pick up Cleo and Joan, and Abe is breathtaken from Joan's appearance. When she and JFK approach their limo, Joan is displeased to see that JFK is also bringing Catherine the Great and the Bronte Sisters. Gandhi, along with Genghis Khan, Buddha, Van Gogh, Carver, Moses, Nostradamus, Issac Newton, and Thomas Edison, make their way to the prom, racing on the road with Jojo the Dog Faced Boy. Meanwhile, Scudworth is preparing for the prom, hoping to be the prom king, after having painful memories of always being beaten by John Stamos. After he remarks that nothing could go wrong, Mr. Butlertron is fearfully reminded that The Board of Shadowy Figures told him that they were taking the clones on prom night. Later at the prom, Abe tells Joan that JFK is a really lucky guy, hinting an attraction to her, after Joan is prepared for him to send yet another mixed message. Cleo then pounces on him and tells him it's "sex o' clock" and brings him to the meat locker. Scudworth is about to be crowned prom king, when Stamos comes in and is quickly crowned such. Abe and Cleo are about to have sex, when Abe, after hallucinating floating Joan heads on Cleo's breasts and crotch, realizes that he is in love with Joan and runs out. Scudworth gets frustrated with Stamos when he is telling stand-up to the prom, and after Stamos offers him his crown, Scudworth stabs him in the eye with it, shocking everyone. Joan is outside, angry about Abe and her recent behaviour. JFK apporaches her and tells her that he likes her when she's being herself instead of a whore, and how Abe has bad taste in women. Abe runs to Gandhi and asks if Joan might be attracted to him, and Gandhi slaps him for ignoring the obvious. Gandhi then learns that Cleo is sitting naked and horny in her room, and tries to trick her into thinking he's Abe. After he fails, he runs into Marie Curie and apologizes for the way he acted, and they agree to be an abstinent couple. The Shadowy Figure and his minions arrive, ready to take the clones away, and Mr. Butlertron hurriedly takes his vacation time. Stamos then distracts them by saying the prom king needs to lead a conga line (The Shadowy Figure's only weakness), and tells Scudworth to lead everyone into the flash freezer. After the conga line starts, Abe, Gandhi, Marie and Cleo all run into each other, and are shocked to encounter in the freezer Joan and JFK, in the bed, appearing to have just had sex. As the conga line also floods in and Joan stammers to the heartbroken Abe, Stamos pulls the lever to activate the flash freezer as Scudsworth escapes. Everyone becomes frozen, and as Abe tries to choke out his last sentence, it is interrupted by the freezing. The screen fades to black, saying "To be continued...?!" Characters Major Roles *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *Cleopatra *JFK *Principal Scudworth *Mr. Butlertron *The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures *Marie Curie *George Washington Carver *Van Gogh *Nostradamus *Genghis Khan *Buddha *Voltaire *Moses *Thomas Edison *John Stamos Minor Roles *Abe's Foster Dad *Martin Luther King, Jr. *Julius Caesar *Brontë sisters *Toots *Catherine the Great *Helen of Troy *George Washington *Scan Grade *Mr. Sheepman *Jesús Cristo *Paul Revere *Sigmund Freud *Marie Antoinette *Napoleon Bonaparte *X-Stream Blu Crew *Marilyn Manson *Ponce de León *Mandy Moore *Dan Patrick *Skunky-Poo *Ashley Angel *Geshy *The Abandoned Pools *Peany (Cameo) *Frida Kahlo (Cameo) *Piano Red (Cameo) *Fedor Jeftichew (Cameo) *Eleanor Roosevelt (Cameo) *Emmett (Cameo) *Sheriff (Cameo) *Abe's Foster Mom (Cameo) *Cleo's Foster Mom (Cameo) *William Howard Taft (Cameo) *Eva Perón (Cameo) *Rock Hudson (Mentioned) *Oscar Wilde (Mentioned) *Bob Saget (Mentioned) Trivia *This is the season one finale of Clone High, and in turn, last episode of the series, before the show was cancelled. *This episode, and hence the show ends just like Nikolai Gogol's play "Inspector", as the actors end the play up interrupted by a sudden freeze. Continuity *This episode continues the events of "Makeover Makeover Makeover: the Makeover Episode". *The Secret Boar of Shadowy Figures' League of Celebrity Guests consists of celebrity guests and other one-time characters from previous episodes. **The X-Stream Blu Crew and Marilyn Manson from "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo" **Ponce de León and Glen the Janitor from "Litter Kills: Litterally" **Mandy Moore and Snowflake Jake from "Snowflake Day: A Very Special Holiday Special" **Dan Patrick and Geshy from "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc" **Skunky-Poo, Krabby Kakes, Ashley Angel, and The News Reporter from "Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations" **Emmett from "Makeover Makeover Makeover: the Makeover Episode". **Tom Green from "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder". **Doug Prepcourse and a Panda Bear from "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening". **The Pusher from "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts". *Scan Grade from "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening" has been reconstructed after being blown to bits and now serves as the voting machine for prom king/queen at the prom. *A montage of all the previous moments where Joan hints at her love for Abe happens. **Joan and Abe in The Grassy Knoll, where Joan says to him "Abe, want you." from "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand". **Joan telling Abe she was so mad she could kiss him from "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo". **Joan about to tell Abe she loves him, before being shushes from "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone". **Joan (in disguise as Joan D'arc) telling Abe in the locker room she wants him from "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc". **Joan with a makeover, crying at the Thinking Docks, again telling Abe she wants him from "Makeover Makeover Makeover: the Makeover Episode". **Joan saying "Abe" at the thinking docks from "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo". **Joan saying "Abe" at The Grassy Knoll from "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone". **Joan hugging her film and saying "Abe" from "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone". **Two shots of Joan saying "Abe" in the grocery store from "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening". **And also Joan whispering "Abe" to wake him up in the testing room in "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening". **Two shots of Joan saying "Abe" at the convention in "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening". **Joan saying "Abe", when stopping him before the drag race in "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening". **"John" saying "Abe" to his nipple-showing shirt from "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc". **Joan saying "Abe", dramatically in the sunset "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc". **Two shots of Joan saying "Abe" at the basketball game in "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc". **Three shots of Joan saying "Abe" from "Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations". **Joan singing "A~A~A~Abe" in the sing "Normal" from "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts". **Joan screaming "AAAAAAABE!" as she chases him down in the airport from "Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations". Navigation Category:Episodes